The present invention relates to games and toys and pertains particularly to a playing disc.
Many games played today employ a disc which is thrown back and forth or sailed back and forth between players. These are usually in the form of an inverted saucer. The common discs are constructed of a metal or hard plastic and while usually light in weight can injure a person struck thereby. For this reason the disc must be thrown only outdoors as such, can be somewhat hazardous and can damage furniture and the like within a household.
Fairly soft discs have been known and one is shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,946 issued Sept. 26, 1978. This disc, however, is extremely soft and requires a weighted rim in order to be capable of aerodynamic flight.
It is therefore desirable that an improved disc be available for playing purposes.